Avatar: The Dark Age (disney)
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Just some random ideas that popped out from my head.


**Hey guys, I'm just a random author who love to write and imaginestuff. Now I just had this idea popped out from my head when I was browsing ****Disney Princess Avatar au****. Well, without further-a-do, here it is.**

**Ups, almost forgot. A special thanks to ****racookie3**** (deviantART) for make those wonderful picture and gave me this idea. And, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! All belongs to Disney, Disney-Pixar, and Nickalodeon.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I don't know if I'm gonna make a fanfic of this, since I got my other fanfic (and novel) to finish.**

o0o

Many years after Avatar Korra, Fire Lord Maleficent (with a help from Jafar the Head of the Dai Li and Ursula the Blood-bender) made a new rule: every benders must be killed (except royal blood) and every non-benders must work to the all day and all night. Ursula managed to "brain-wash" Ariel and Eric, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, and Doc, the Earth King, so they agree to the rule.

Melody, the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, ran away from home in her mermaid form (she was cursed by someone). When she was traveling on land, she met Belle, a young professor who was looking for the next Avatar (since the rule, everybody thought the circle was broken).They traveled through the forest and managed to get caught by the Freedom Fighters lead by Merida. After explaining everything to Merida, Melody and Belle is allowed to stay in the HQ for a while. During their stay, Belle met Jim, a young earth-bender from Ba Sing Sei, while Melody be friend with Sofia, Jim's little sister who is a witch, and Vanellope, a knife-thrower who can run realy fast. When Belle was about to leave, Melody, Merida, Vanellope, Sofia and Jim volunteer to come. Merida gave the leadership to Peter Pan, and they off.

Since the HQ is near a swamp, they meet Tiana, a swamp-bender while they're hiding from some random fire-bender. But unfortunately, some fire-bender found them, and they have to fight. Sofia, who haven't master her power yet, accidentally hit Merida, but the gang (and Tiana) managed to retreat. Tiana took them to her cottage, where they also meet with Elionwy and Alice who also witches. Elionwy teached Sofia and she mastered her magic so fast. When some fire-benders attack the cottage, they fight (except Belle, she can't fight), and in the middle of the fight, Jim eyes started to glow white, and with Belle's conclusion, Jim is the next Avatar. They decided to go to Omashu, the nearby Earth Kingdom to teach Jim earth-bending so he become better.

In the city, Vanellope managed to got involve into a fight with a girl, but she was stopped by Snow White, the princess from Ba Sing Sei who ran away. While she teaches Jim, Belle told the other that there's a perfect place to train their physics in Kyoshi Island. With Sofia's teleportation magic they manage to arrived to Kyoshi Island and met Belle's childhood friend, Mulan. Merida, Sofia, and Vanellope train their skill, while Belle learns some combat skill and using a dagger. When they arrived back at Omashu, they found out that Taffyta, the girl who fight with Vanellope, told the Dai Li about the gang (and Snow White). They were capture and send to Ba Sing Sei.

Kida, a not-so-random-water-bender-who-watch-Vanellope's-and-Taffyta's-fight her gang, the Fire Ferrets, which consist of her, Li Shang (fire-bender), and Eugene (earth-bender), and the saved the game right on time before Jim's execution. Snow White locked in one of the tower in Ba Sing Sei so they can't save her, but Dopey, Snow White's brother will take care of her. When they're about to leave the city, Jafar stopped them, but they easily defeat him, and ran to Republic City. Unfortunately, Sofia's amulet fell and the "bad-guy" is able to track them.

o0o

**The story is not over yet. This's just the first chapter. Now, this is the character list.**

o0o

Character list

**Major Characters (the gang)**

Prof. Bella "Belle" Charm (from **Beauty and the Beast**) is a professor who believe that the Avatar-Circle is not destroy yet. She's a non-bender and her weapon is a dagger since from Kyoishi Island.

Princess Melody Oceania Luzu Triton (from **The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea**) is a young princess from the Southern Water Tribe. She ran away from home (with a help from her maid, Cinderella) because of her parents was brain-washed by Ursula. She's a water-bender and a mermaid (she was cursed).

James Pleiades "Jim" Hawkins (from **Treasure Planet**) is a member of the Freedom Fighter, who later become the next Avatar. He is an earth-bender and Sofia's big brother.

Merida Dunbroch (from **Brave**) is the leader of the Freedom Fighter. She's a non-bender but an expert archer.

Samantha Petunia "Sofia" Hawkins (from **Sofia the First**) is a member of the Freedom Fighter. She's a witch and Jim's little sister.

Vanellope "Vanilla" Schweetz (from **Wreck-It-Ralph**) is a member of the Freedom Fighter. She's a knife-thrower and often mistaken as Merida's sister.

Minor Character

**Evil-Guys**

Fire Lord Maleficent (from **Sleeping** **Beauty**)

Jafar (from **Aladdin**) the Head of the Dai Li

Ursula (from **The** **Little** **Mermaid**) the Blood-bender

**Evil-Guys' victims**

Ariel Triton (from **The Little Mermaid**), Queen of the Southern Water Tribe, Melody's mother

Eric Triton (from **The Little Mermaid**), King of the Southern Water Tribe, Melody's father

Doc the Earth King and his brothers: Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, and Sneezy (from **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**)

**Freedom** **Fighter**

Peter Pan (from **Peter** **Pan**) is the second-in-command of the Freedom Fighter

**South** **Pole**

Cinderella (from **Cinderella**) is a non-bender that live in the South Pole. She's Melody's maid who also helped Melody to escape from the kingdom.

**Swamp** **Resident**

Tiana (from **The Princess and the Frog**) is a swamp-bender, also a friend of Elionwy and Alice.

Elionwy (from **The Black Cauldron**) is a young witch who lived with Tiana and Alice in the swamp. She is also Sofia's magic teacher.

Alice (from **Alice in Wonderland**) is a young witch who lived with Tiana and Elionwy in the swamp. She's also Elionwy's best friend

**Omashu**

Princess Snow White (from **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**) is the princess of Ba Sing Sei. She's actually adopted by the Earth-King and his brother before they were "brain-wash". She's an earth-bender and Jim's teacher.

Taffyta (from **Wreck-It-Ralph**) is a not-so-random-citizen-anymore who had a fight with Vanellope. Before Sofia, Melody, Belle, Merida, and Vanellope return from Kyoshi Island, Taffyta told the Dai Li about the gang.

**Kyoshi Island**

Mulan (from **Mulan**) is the leader of the all female Kyoshi Warrior and Belle's friend.

**Ba Sing Sei**

The Fire Ferret is a group of benders that consist of Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fizherbert (from **Tangled**) the earth-bender, Li Shang (from **Mulan**) the fire-bender, and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (from **Atlantis:** **The** **Lost** **Empire**) the water-bender. They saved the gang from Ba Sing Sei and took them to Republic City.

Dopey (from **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**) is the prince of Ba Sing Sei. He's the youngest of the seven-earth-bender-dwarf, and unlike his brothers, Ursulla didn't "brain-wash" him (because she thought that he's an idiot). Dopey is an earth-bender like his brothers and sister. After Snow White got caught, he swore he's going to protect and look after the princess.


End file.
